An Artist's Touch
by xXInvisiblePandaXx
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka is a new student at Ouran Academy of Arts & Academics. She meets a club with one main thing in common. They all got a head start in fame thanks to their parents making names for themselves first. It's because of this they lost the joy of doing what they love. Can Haruhi help get back their happiness? How will they react when they find out how she got into the school?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

An Artist's Touch 

Pairing: Kyoya x Haruhi 

Rating: T 

Summary: Haruhi is a new student at Ouran Academy of Academics Arts. This prestigious school teaches the students traditional subjects as well as expanding their natural talents needed in their certain businesses. While there she meets a group of boys who all share a common problem. Can Haruhi solve their problem and do all of her school work as well? How will each boy react when they find out how she got into the school? 

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran (which I don't, unfortunately) then Kyoya and Haruhi would be together.**

**A/N: if any of y'all wanna help me write this then go ahead and PM me. PLEASE I NEED HELP! Another thing, this is my first fanfic so no flames but constructive criticism is appreciated! Flames will kill my plot bunnies.**

Chapter 1: Prologue 

It was the first day of school at Ouran Academy of Academics Arts. This school is where students from famous families expand on their talents and learn to take over their own businesses after their parents. The way the school works is that you must take regular academic classes from morning until the afternoon (6:00-2:00), and then after you must take artistic classes from afternoon until when they finish which is usually before 8:00. Schedules depend on which after school classes you choose to take. **(A/N: Dear reader, you will find out what I mean later. For now, On with the story.)**

The trees were alive, birds were chirping, and a calm breeze swept through the air scattering the sakura petals all over the walkway. 

All the students were arriving in limos and talking to their friends, completely ignoring the scenery. One student walked through the large, golden gates and stood near the main building's huge doors. As she stood back and watched everyone, she closed her eyes and thought, _Mother in heaven, please watch over me while I start high school and follow in your footsteps. Just arriving I can already tell that I'm the only one that takes their studies seriously in my year. Mother in heaven, please watch over dad too. Wish me luck._

As if her mother was listening, a strong breeze carried a sakura flower too her feet. The girl smiled, picked up the flower, put it in her pocket, and walked in to meet with the superintendent of Ouran Academy. 

She waited for the secretary to finish her call. The secretary smiled in appreciation for her patience since usually the students would just get annoyed with her. When she finally finished her call, she called the principal and waved the first year into the room. 

Right when the door closed and the student sat down, the man sitting behind the desk said, "How are you today Miss Fujioka?" 

"I'm doing well Superintendent Suoh. How are you?" 

The man smiled and said,"I'm doing well." 

He straighten some papers on his desk and said,"Let's get down to business shall we?" 

Haruhi replied, "Yes, of course." 

She handed him an application and waited as he read it. When he finished, he looked up at her with wide eyes and said,"While this is impressive and I don't doubt your skills in these subjects, will you be able to focus on your studies?" 

Haruhi nodded and said,"I got to where I am now because of my family and I plan to make them proud of what I have and will become." 

Mr.Suoh nodded and and dismissed her. He picked up her application again and thought, _Ouran only gets students like her once in a decade. With her impressive academic record she already confirmed her entrance to every school there is. That along with her talents that were nurtured by her family, she will impress both teachers and students alike. When she graduates, she will be a force to be reckoned with._ With that last thought, he put down the papers and started making calls to put together her schedule. 

When Haruhi walked out of the office, she went straight to class 1-A , sat in her desk, and began to read her book. The bell rang and students began to file into the classroom. Two boys stood in front of her and in unison they said, "You're in the wrong seat." 

Without looking up she replied,"No, I'm not." 

The two boys still didn't leave and that's when Haruhi decided to look up only to find two pairs of golden eyes looking at her. 

She asked,"What do you want?" 

Both of them said,"Don't you know who we are?" 

"Yes, I do" 

"If you know us then you should have no trouble with a little bet." 

"Will you leave me alone if I say yes?" 

They nodded and mixed themselves up. When they were done, they said,"Which one of us is Hikaru?" 

Haruhi pointed to Hikaru and said,"You're Hikaru and Kaoru is on your left. Now leave me alone." 

The twins looked at her with wide eyes and split up to sit on either side of her. 

Meanwhile, Haruhi put her book away as the teacher began to introduce herself to the class and proceeded to call roll. When she called Haruhi, said person raised her hand and throughout the whole room whispers could be heard. 

"Who is he?" 

"What is he wearing?" 

"He was the one who was talking to the Hitachiin twins before class." 

Haruhi's eye twitched and she looked upward, _Mother in heaven, what have I gotten myself into now?_

Class proceeded and the lunch bell rang. Everyone filed out to get to the cafeteria, except for three people. Haruhi took out her bento to eat while Hikaru and Kaoru stayed back to ask her questions. Sensing that her meal wouldn't be as quiet as she hoped, she decided to look up too see the same cat like eyes that looked at her earlier. "Yes?" 

Hikaru asked, "How can you tell us apart?" 

Kaoru said,"What he means is that many people can't tell us apart so how can you see our differences?" 

Haruhi said,"You may look alike to others, but you each have your own identities and personalities that show your differences." 

Hikaru said,"But how did you know our differences right away?" 

"Your voices are different, your eyes are slightly bigger than Kaoru's, when you smile your mouth is curved more than Kaoru's, and Kaoru's nose is more defined than yours. If that is all I would like to eat now." 

Both of the boys stared at her with wide eyes while she ate. They were wondering how everyone around them couldn't get into their world, but this person could and so easily at that. They left her alone to eat and went to the cafeteria to eat with their other friends. 

\----------After classes are over---------- 

Haruhi walked around campus trying to find a decent place to work on her projects that the teacher assigned, since there were no after school classes because it was the first day of school. She walked into all the libraries and labs, but she still couldn't find any place that wasn't crowded with loud rich kids. At this point she was willing to go in any room as long as she can get her studies done. 

She walked into an abandoned music room. The lights were off and no one was there. She walked towards the couch since there was still daylight, she didn't turn on the lights. She sat by the window and started to work on her math homework. 

\----------Outside the Music Room---------- 

Tamaki and Kyoya were walking towards the club room talking about new club ideas and checking how much money each would bring in. 

Tamaki said,"We shall do an around the world theme! I of course would be a French king and you, mon ami, shall be a Chinese prince! It's perfect! With this, princesses will be given the whole world in one room!" 

Kyoya said,"Baka. We can't to the theme today. Other then the fact that you just thought of it when we're on our way to club. The twins are going to be late as well as Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai. Let's just do it tomorrow." 

As he finished talking they walked into the music room only to find a student in baggy clothes doing homework by the window. The student looked up from her book and said,"Gomen, I didn't know that people were occupying this room." 

Kyoya started,"No, it's quite alright as long as you-" 

He didn't get to finish his sentence as a loud voice overpowered his own. At this point the other club members walked in only to find their self-proclaimed king shouting nonsense. 

Tamaki shouted while grabbing Haruhi,"YOU MUST BE THE ONCE IN A DECADE HONOR STUDENT! I WELCOME YOU INTO OUR WORLD OF BEAUTY!" 

Kyoya said,"You must be Haruhi Fujioka." 

After she got out of Tamaki's vice-like grip, she said,"That I am. Am I to announce all of your names as well?" 

A small boy bounced up to Haruhi and exclaimed,"Haru-chan, you know who we are?!" 

_Who're you calling Haru-chan?_ , she thought. She said, "Doesn't all of Japan know you guys?" 

"Ne, but why is it that you're not surprised and asking to be our friend right away?" 

"That's because you are all people and so am I. Nothing changes the fact that with or without money you are all just regular people like me. Only you guys were raised differently than me. As for the friend part, I was only on this room to work on homework and some of my projects." 

"Oh. Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" 

"Umm...yes?" 

"Let's be friends, ne?" 

Haruhi nodded and looked back towards Tamaki, who was still spouting nonsense, and looked at the rest of the people in the room and said, "I'm going home to study, since you guys are using this room." 

Tamaki stopped his rant and looked over to her. "Nonsense! You can stay here since it must not be often you are surrounded by riches." 

Haruhi looked at him and deadpanned,"No thanks. You're annoying and loud." 

Tamaki wailed,"Mommy! She...she said..." Haruhi raised her eyebrow at the nickname, shook her head, and walked off to go home. 

**How was that? Keep an open mind and remember THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!!!! Usually I'm the one reading the stories, but now I wanted to try writing for a little while. Please review and tell me what I am doing wrong!**

**_IMPORTANT! IF ON WHATEVER YOU'RE READING THIS ON THE SPACES BETWEEN PARAGRAPHS DONT SHOW UP I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE. I'VE BEEN SITTING HERE TRYING TO FIX THE PROBLEM FOR OVER AN HOUR. IF ANYONE KNOWS HOW TO FIX THIS PLEASE TELL ME!!!!_**

**Until next time! Ja ne!** **xXInvisiblePandaXx**


	2. Chapter 2

An Artist's Touch

Kyoya: This story is starting out very slow.

Me: Well it would be easier of high school wasn't so hard and time-consuming.

Kyoya: Look at Haruhi.

Haruhi: High school is hard enough without that stupid debt hanging over my head.

Kyoya: Blame Bisco Hatori, who owns our story. Not the slow writer over there.

Me: I'm right here!

Chapter 2: Schedules, Classes, and Clubs. Oh my!

 _(The next day)_

It was finally the first day of classes at Ouran, and also the first day of creative course sign up as well. Course sign up is when you take the classes required to run a business. For example, if you were trying to major in business, then you would take up managing and business courses. If you were trying to run a restaurant chain then you would sign up for cooking classes. Usually students would take classes that benefit their family businesses and almost never for their own enjoyment.

Haruhi walked into the empty classroom while the teachers were trying to get the students in an orderly line for sign ups. While she had the time, she decided to study and look over the lesson plans the teachers posted online. However, as fate would have it (or an author who is very sorry for using a cliche scene and for not updating in awhile) right when she opened her book and read the first word, a loud explosion could be heard outside and two redheads ran into the classroom and closed the door. The two aforementioned boys turned around simultaneously and began to laugh about their latest accomplishment. However, their laughter was short lived when they realized that they weren't alone. They walked up to Haruhi and said,"Well if it isn't the scholarship student."

Haruhi sighed,"Can I help you?"

Hikaru said,"What do you know?"

"Besides the explosion I heard outside and the fact that I know that you caused it, I know nothing."

Kaoru said,"How do you know it was us?"

Haruhi pointed to a corner of the room and the twins turned to see what she was pointing at. There in the corner was a camera videotaping everything in the room.

Together they said,"So what? The camera's in the room not outside."

Haruhi said,"I was given permission to use my cameras in school whenever I wanted to provided that I edit the footage and it goes to the superintendent's office prior to completion of the video."

Hikaru looked unimpressed while Kaoru's eyes widened in shock.

Hikaru said,"So what?"

Haruhi looked at Kaoru and nodded to confirm his unspoken thoughts."I assume that you know what I'm talking about."

Hikaru looked at his mirror image. Kaoru asked,"Cameras? As in...more than one?"

Hikaru caught on and looked at Haruhi,"Where did you put those cameras and how many of them are there?"

Haruhi shrugged,"I told the superintendent that I only needed one, but he insisted on giving me quality cameras. I'm guessing he gave them to me because he wanted to find out what caused the explosions he'd been hearing about."

Haruhi got up and motioned for them to follow her outside into the hallways. There was a camera staring at the from on top of the lockers and further down the hallway was another one on the ground in the corner.

Hikaru said,"So if I break the camera will the footage be erased?"

Kaoru said,"Hikaru! We can't do that!"

Haruhi said,"Even if you break the camera, the video is wirelessly downloaded onto my computer at home."

Hikaru said,"We come from a very powerful family, so if you want something then say it already otherwise I-"

The bell sounded before he could finish his thought and students began to flood in. While the teacher tried to calm herself and the class down, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru took their seats.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Classes Are Over & Creative Courses Are Starting~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruhi began walking to one of her creative classes. After class was over, she slipped out of the classroom before the twins could make her late to her classes. Right now she was on her way to her baking class.

The way the cooking section works is that there are different methods of cooking, such as french,chinese, baking, etc. It just so happens that Haruhi was assigned to the baking section after giving the superintendent her cookies as thanks for the camera. enjoyed them so much that he wanted her to expand on her cooking, so he signed her up for baking classes.

As soon as Haruhi opened to door, she was covered head to toe in flour and as she looked in, she saw that half the class and room were covered in the white powder as well. Haruhi coughs to try to get the flour that made it into her throat out when someone hands her a water bottle. She gratefully accepts the bottle and stops coughing long enough to down the bottle, effectively dissolving the leftover substance. She looks up to thank the person only to look up higher to see his face. She said,"Arigato gozaimasu."

He looked down and said,"Ah."

Just then a loud cry broke out. "HARU-CHAN!"

Mitsukuni accidently dropped a bag of flour and when someone tried to help him, another bag of flour was dropped in their haste to get to him. This repeated another time, so three bags of flour were dropped in total. Now the kitchen looked like a winter wonderland on one side, and normal on the other. When the door opened everyone froze when they heard someone coughing/choking on the flour that was still airborne. His cousin didn't have enough time to get to him, so instead he grabbed a water bottle and helped the poor soul who was having a hard time breathing through the flour. When the powder finally settled, he realized that the person who had gotten flour bombed was none other than his new friend.

With giant crocodile tears he wailed,"I'm so sorry Haru-chan! I didn't mean to drop the bag! It was all my fault! Don't get mad!"

When Haruhi was finally able to properly inhale and exhale, she said,"It's okay sempai. A little flour never hurt anyone. As long as everyone is okay and we have enough flour for class, there is no need to dwell on it."

Hani smiled and said,"I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, you can call me Hani-sempai, and over there is my cousin Morinozuka Takashi, you can call him Mori-sempai."

Haruhi smiled,"Ah! I remember two were there when I was in the music room the other day, correct?"

Mori ruffled her hair and said,"Ah."

The teacher called everyone to the supply closet to get cleaning supplies to get rid of the flour that powdered the floor. It took almost an hour before the room looked like a kitchen area again. The teacher said apologetically,"Sumimasen everyone. Our time in here is almost up, then we have to turn the kitchen over to the French cooking class. Unless you are staying for the class, I suggest you go ahead over to your next class or go on home. I will see all of you again next week."

The teacher left the room and the students followed soon after. As Haruhi was preparing to leave, she was tackled before she could get the chance to open the door.

"HARU-CHAN!"

"Hani-sempai! Are you okay?"

Mori went to go help the both of them up. "I'm fine Takashi!"

"Ah."

Haruhi dusted herself off and asked,"Do you guys have any classes after this one?"

"We have to meet up with some of the administrators in the wildlife care classes."

"Why?"

"One of the foxes got loose in one of the dojos and they can get it out without hurting it."

Haruhi absentmindedly nodded and Hani frowned."Haru-chan what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about how you and Mori-sempai are unusually sane compared to the blonde annoying guy in the music room."

"Oh! You're talking about Tama-chan! Yeah, he's got a different view of reality that's not normal."

At this, Haruhi laughed. "That he does."

"What about you Haru-chan?"

"What about me?"

"Do you have any classes after this?"

"No, I was thinking of walking around the school to see where all of my other classes are."

"Oh...Can we come?! We can help! Takashi and I have been here since we were first years."

Haruhi thought about the request for a second and said,"As long as it doesn't take up too much of your time."

"YAY! Let's go Takashi! Follow us Haru-chan!"

"Mitsukuni."

Hani turned around to look at his cousin.

Haruhi seemed to read his cousin's thoughts and said,"I think we should go to the wildlife care class first, then we can look at my schedule to see where my classes are."

Hani thought about it for a second and remembered what happened in the dojo. "Let's go! I want to get the fox out as soon as possible."

They walked out of the building and started towards a building with glass walls. Since the walls were glass,it show the interior which consisted of both real and fake plants with various small wild animals in them. They walked through the sliding doors and up to a student who was feeding a chinchilla. Haruhi walked up to her and said,"Excuse me, but may we see one of the administrators here?"

The girl turned around and blushed at the sight of the three "boys" standing before her."H-Hai. Go down that hallway then take a right at the three flower pots. There's a door that says Azusa Yamamoto."

Haruhi smiled and said,"Arigato Gozaimasu."

The girl blushed even more and continued to feed the small animal. They continued onto the path the girl told them in silence until Haruhi asked,"I wonder why the girl was so flustered when i talked to her."

Hani laughed,"That's how girls act around us all the time in club. It means that she likes us."

"What kind of club are you two in anyway?"

"It's called the Host Club according to Tama-chan, the club is for the princesses of Ouran. They come when they want to enjoy our company and talk to us."

"I don't understand the point of that."

"Why don't you come by tomorrow, Haru-chan?"

"I need to study."

Hani said,"Onegai Haru-chan? Just a quick visit?" For extra measure, he became teary eyed and hugged his stuffed animal tighter."

One look at Hani's face and Haruhi knew that she lost the argument. She signed,"Fine, I'll go for only ten minutes."

"Yay! Did you hear that Takashi?"

The silent giant smiled,"Ah."

They made their way into the door to the administrator's office just in time for Mrs. Yamamoto to walk out. Mori and Hani quickly filled her in about the fox in the dojo. The group was told not to worry about it and that she would take care of it. They thanked her and left the building to show Haruhi where her classes will be and the fastest route to get to each class.

"Haru-chan what classes do you have?"

Haruhi took out her schedule and gave it to Hani and Mori. "Wow Haru-chan you're gonna be very busy during the school year!"

"Ah."

"Hai. I need to keep up with my studies as well since I'm here on a scholarship."

"Oh."Hani looked back down at the schedule."At least you have baking class with me and another class with Takashi!"

"Is that so?"

"Hai! Takashi is in the kendo team, the wildlife class, and the filmmaking class."

"Oh! I guess I'll be seeing you for the next two days then!"

Mori ruffled her hair and said,"Ah."

They continued on their path around the school in a friendly atmosphere. Haruhi's schedule was so packed that they walked all around Ouran to try to find an easy way to go from one place to another. Their tour lasted until the sun was setting and by then they had to draw a map to give to Haruhi.

"Arigato Gozaimasu. I can walk home on my own. I have to make a stop at the market then go home."

"Can we come too?"

"Mitsukuni."

Hani turned to his stoic cousin and said,"Oh yeah. Sorry Haru-chan I forgot that Takashi and I have a family dinner we need to attend. Maybe next time!"

"Ok sempai! Ja ne!"

"Ja ne Haru-chan!"

Mori nodded and join Mitsukuni as he climbed into the limo. Haruhi turned and began walking in the opposite direction to the market. As she was walking, she looked up and thought, _Mother in Heaven, are you watching over me right now? I feel like I'm still out of place at this school. I want to continue using the gifts you passed onto me, but I feel like everyone here always has two faces, until i met Mori-sempai and Hani-sempai. I can honestly say that today may not have been as bad as I once thought. Please continue to watch over dad and I._

Haruhi looked back down and continued on her way to the market.

 **GOMENASAI I DIDN'T MEAN TO NOT POST FOR SOO LONG.**

 **School's just started and it's been tough for me to understand everything that I'm learning.**

 **I promise to try not to wait so long.**

 **Leave a review please!**

 **Until next chapter, Ja ne!**

 **xXInvisiblePandaXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**An Artist's Touch**

 **Hani: We had a whole chapter to ourselves last time Takashi!**

 **Mori: Ah**

 **Twins: We were there too!**

 **Haruhi: Being annoying in a small part of the story doesn't count.**

 **Twins: It's not our fault! It's the writer over there. *points to a person in the corner on a laptop***

 **Me: It's my story! I came up with the plot! I'm writing the words! I own everything!**

 **Haruhi: You don't own us. We belong to Bisco Hatori**

 **Me: You couldn't let me fantasize could you.**

 **Hani: Nope! Sorry Panda-chan!**

 **Me: *goes to sulk in the corner***

Chapter 3: Ten Minute Clubs and 120 Minute Classes

 _(the following day)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Academic Classes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruhi was working on some of her projects for both school and creative classes. She on her way to the library until she ran into the two seniors she befriended.

Haruhi waved, "Konnichiwa, Hani-sempai, Mori-sempai."

"Konnichiwa Haru-chan!"

Mori nodded in greeting. Hani spoke,"Haru-chan, we were just on our way to club. Do you want to visit now?"

Haruhi looked at her watch. It was a sterling silver watch with splatters of light colored paint on the face of the clock. The hands were dark blue almost black and the numbers on the face were a mixture of dark colors shaped into the roman numerals. The watch was a birthday gift from her mother, and Haruhi has never replaced or broken it. "I have a few minutes to spare before I have to go to class and start on my project. So why not?"

"Yay! Did you hear that Takashi?"

"Ah."

They continued on to the unused music room. While they were walking, Hani was asking Haruhi questions left and right. Haruhi was trying to answer them to the best of her ability.

"Where did you go before Ouran? What do you want to be when you grow up? Why? What's your favorite cake flavor? Can you make cake? Do you like animals? What's your favorite animal? Do you like Usa-chan?"

Before Hani could get another question out, they opened to doors to the music room and a blanket of rose petals flew out. Haruhi opened her mouth to answer the questions only to inhale a rose petal. Haruhi was once again coughing and choking for the 2nd time that week. Mori quickly patted her back, not hard enough to hurt,but hard enough to dislodge the foreign object from her throat. Haruhi tried to breathe again only to continue to cough. Mori handed her a water bottle and she slowly took a sip, not wanting to risk choking again.

"Haru-chan are you okay?"

Haruhi, bent down with her hands on her knees, panted out,"I'm fine senpai. It was just another accident."

Hani looked at her worriedly,"Okay Haru-chan if you say so."

While this was happening, all the other 4 occupants in room looked at the newcomers, some with inquiring eyes, others with analytical eyes, and one with sparking eyes. **(I'm sure that you can guess who's who dear reader.)**

Tamaki ran up to Haruhi and held her hands,"You must be the esteemed scholarship student! We did not introduce each other properly! I am Tamaki the king of the host club! I welcome you into our world of wealth and beauty!"

Haruhi blandly said,"Didn't I say that you're annoying?"

Tamaki froze and was about to crumble into dust until someone said,"Tamaki if you turn into dust again, then I will cancel costumes and themes for a month."

Tamaki unfroze and said,"MOMMY! DID YOU HEAR WHAT SHE CALLED ME?!"

Haruhi once again raised an eyebrow at the nickname,but this time she asked,"Mommy?"

Hani saw her confusion and said,"Tama-chan has proclaimed that our club is a family. He is the father, Kyo-chan is the mother, and Hika-chan and Kao-chan are their sons."

"Who are you then?"

"Takashi and I are the neighbors that live next door."

"Why the neighbors?"

"Tama-chan said so and we don't have the heart to tell him otherwise or to question it."

Haruhi nodded,"Oh."

Right after Haruhi said that, two pairs of hands grabbed her arms and pulled her in their direction. Haruhi ended up spinning into a chair facing two couches and a loveseat. On the loveseat sat the twins, on one of the couches sat Hani and Mori, and on the last couch sat Kyoya with his pineapple laptop and Tamaki whining to Kyoya about something.

Kaoru spoke,"So what brings you to our club?"

Hikaru asked,"Did you end up tattling on us about the explosion?"

Haruhi said,"I thought we established that all the footage goes to my home computer and that I have to edit it before I send it to Superintendent Suoh."

Hikaru said,"How do we know that you didn't edit us out of the footage?"

Haruhi answered,"You don't know."

Kaoru asked,"Did you edit the video yet?"

"Yes. Don't worry Kaoru-san, I'm very good at what I do. I usually try to delete as little as possible and record as much as possible."

Hikaru asked,"How do you do that?!"

"Do what?"

"How do you tell us apart so easily?

"I thought we established this already."

Hani was listening to the exchange, as well as everyone else, and this piqued his interest. "Haru-chan,you can tell the twins apart?"

Haruhi nodded,"I have an eye for detail. It doesn't matter if they look alike or not, they are different people and individuals."

 _Interesting_ , thought Kyoya, out loud he said,"Would you care to elaborate on their differences, Fujioka-san?"

"I would think it would be obvious to you of all people Ootori-sempai. Their voices are different, Hikaru-san's eyes are bigger than Kaoru-san's, when Hikaru-san smiles his mouth is more curved than Kaoru-san's, and Kaoru-san's nose is more defined than his."

"Wow Haru-chan! You could recognize them purely from sight? That's amazing!"

Kyoya stated,"Back to the matter at hand, Fujioka-san, I realize that you are in possession of something that could cause trouble for some of our club members. May I ask what it is you have?"

Haruhi thought for a moment and said,"It is true that I am in possession of some footage with evidence that Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san are responsible for the string of explosions from the past couple of days. If that is all, I will take my leave."

"Please wait a moment Fujioka-san. Are you aware that such information will affect the whole club?" _And profits will go down by 32%_ , he added as a thought.

 _It's obvious that he wants me to destroy the footage_ , Haruhi thought and she stared at him for a second,"No, I wasn't aware of that. Now can I leave now?"

"One moment, I would appreciate it if you would kindly relinquish the video to me."

 _Is he joking?_ , Haruhi said out loud,"I'm sorry to disappoint you Ootori-senpai, but I have no intention of giving you or any of your friends the footage in my computer."

 _Does she know who I am?_ , Kyoya thought, _She must know who I am since it's impossible for anyone in Japan to not know about the Ootori family._

"That is something that can be amended. I am a member of the Ootori family, money's no object."

"While I understand that you would like to buy the footage from me, I don't intend to be bought with money or material pleasures."

The other hosts were watching the exchange between the two and were silently applauding the scholarship student on the fact that she could hold her ground against the resident Shadow King of Ouran.

"I see. That is indeed a surprise."

Haruhi internally sighed, _How long is this going to go on? I need to study and finish my projects and go to class._ She said,"Let's save us both some time and compromise so that I can get to class."

"What do you propose?"

"I will edit the video and show it in front of you and Mori-senpai. In exchange, you and anyone you know will not try to tamper with any of my supplies and projects. The supplies include any piece technology and anything I use for both my academic classes and creative classes. The projects follow under the same guidelines as the supplies."

Kyoya thought about it for a second, _This girl is more impressive than I had originally thought, trying to reach a compromise just like that. It seems that the others don't realize her gender yet. That aside, I would have to watch her edit the video either at the library or her home unless by computer she meant laptop, in that case it is fine. It would be hard to convince the twins to leave her work alone though._

"I agree."

"In that case, I'm going to my next class. Mori-sempai are coming now or later?"

"Now."

Haruhi along with Hani and Mori left the music room to Haruhi and Mori's next class together.

"Ne, Haru-chan. How can you remember every project and supply you have?"

Haruhi gave a cryptic smile and said,"I used to go to Waseda Middle School. As soon as I finish school,I'm going to be a lawyer. I want to because that was what my mother was and I want to follow her. My favorite cake flavor is strawberry. I usually make strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate cakes. I love animals. I don't have a favorite animal yet. Yes, I like Usa-chan. She's cute."

Hani's eyes widened a bit after Haruhi finished and he said,"Wow! Haru-chan, I couldn't remember all of those questions. Your memory is amazing."

They walked on until they saw the doors to the building specially for those in the movie and entertainment industry. There were movie sets on all most every floors that didn't have a movie set had either a recording booth for musicians or an editing room for movies and productions. The building had to be at least 10 stories high.

They walked through the automatic sliding doors and headed towards floor 6 class 3. The floors with the odd numbers were for the music and remixing classes. The even number floors were for the movie and acting classes. The first two floors held class 1, the two floors after had class 2, and so on. They entered the elevator to go up to class.

"Haru-chan, are doing filmmaking like Takashi?"

Haruhi shook her head. "I'm in the editing group. I would rather continue the director's and the camera peoples' work, than be the one actually working the camera."

"Why Haru-chan?"

"I've always like the feeling of putting the story together after all the filming is done. My job is to make the story transition easily and smoothly, so that it can make sense and please the audience as well as myself. Plus, most people don't like or agree on how I record things."

"But aren't you changing the story to make everything fit in the time frame?"

"That's usually how it goes, but I like to change and edit as little as possible, to make the scene, and the film in general, to feel more natural."

"How come some people disagree with you?"

Haruhi shrugged,"I wanted to show people how special each story is and how in depth it could go, but everyone one else wanted it to show videos and clips that pleases viewers. Most people do it for fame and money, but I film and edit for the audience, for my enjoyment of doing what I love, and for telling people a story from my ideas. Usually, everyone tries to please everyone, but that's just not possible."

Hani was silent as he thought about her words. _Haru-chan, just how many people have you met that didn't like your videos? How much criticism did you have to hear to come to that conclusion?_

Unbeknownst to Haruhi or Hani, Mori was also thinking about Haruhi's words. Mori usually stood in the background while Mitsukuni was in the spotlight. He always wanted to please everyone, he took up kendo for his family and himself, he started filming for his mother and her brother. Almost everything he did was to please someone else and almost never for himself. It was then he realized that there was more to the scholarship student than he originally thought.

As the elevator doors opened, a mob of students (mainly females) crowded around the elevator.

"Hani-sempai! You're so KAWAII!"

"Mori-sempai, you're so handsome!"

"Hani-sempai, I made you a cake!"

"Mori-sempai, you're so cool!"

All this continued for a good 3 minutes, until the girls realized that there was a third occupant in the elevator. Haruhi was in between, if not in front, of the two seniors with her head turned to the side, about to open her mouth to say something. Haruhi turned her head, looked at them all and smiled, albeit a little shy. "Ko-Konichiwa."

The girls looked at her for a moment and simultaneously they all yelled,"KAWAII!"

Mori moved in front of Haruhi just in time to avoid the swarm of camera flashes and bombardment of hugs and glomps.

"Arigato, Mori-sempai." Haruhi smiled and walked in with him and Hani.

"Ah." Mori ruffled her hair.

They continued walking towards the rest of the class and unbeknownst to them, someone was recording their every move.

The masked person smiled into the phone he was holding and said,"Tell him that we found them."

 **SOOO HOW WAS IT?! I'm still new to fanfiction and recently I started getting distracted and am suffering from MAJOR writers block. Can someone help me and make this story better? Leave a review for me please!**

 **I don't own Waseda Middle School, which is a real school in Japan!**

 **Until next time readers! Ja ne!**

 **xXInvisiblePandaXx**


End file.
